


Once Upon A New School

by dinomolly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Morgana, Don't Read This, F/F, F/M, Funny Gwaine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), My First Work in This Fandom, Older Sister Morgana, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Sweet & Shy Gwen, it's terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinomolly/pseuds/dinomolly
Summary: Merlin is starting his first year at Albion high school, but it isn't as easy as he had hoped, well starting a new school never is actually. That is in till he meets the Pendragon siblings, Morgana & Arthur.(Ugh I'm terrible at summarys)





	Once Upon A New School

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a idea I have been having for a long time, I've always loved high school aus so of course I made this, warning that I am a terrible writer, and I have no idea how British schools work because I'm american, and I also have no idea how school works because I've been homeschooled my whole life lol, so yeah enjoy.

Merlin wasn't quite paying attention to his mother at the moment, he had started to think back, just a few weeks before, how bad it was, how his step father acted, what his step father had done to them for so many years. How happy he was that his mother finally called it quits that night after Daniel left.

4 weeks ago.

"Get up and pack up a bag or two now!" Hunith said to Merlin, who was sitting on the couch.

He turned to her with a confused look. "What do you mean? What are you doing?" He asked, getting up and seeing his mother grabbing some of her things she liked from the living room and putting them in to bags.

"We're leaving Merlin, leaving and never coming back, we're going to go somewhere nice, and perfect, London maybe, yeah that sounds nice doesn't it?" She said.

Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Wait we are actually going? Like gone, never to see him again?" He asked.

"Yes, yes. I've had enough of him Merlin, you've had enough of his abuse, now hurry up before he gets back" she said.

Before Merlin did anything, he ran to his mother and hugged her. "Thank you" he wishperd, with small tears falling from his eyes.

She nodded. "Now pack up your stuff!"

Now

"Merlin? Merlin are you even listening to me?" Hunith asked.

He looked over to her. "Oh yeah of course" he lied.

She gave him a doubtful look. "Oh really? What was I saying then?"

"You were talking about stuff" 

Hunith laughed. "Lucky guess, but I was actually talking about school, I know you don't want to go here, I know you think people will think you're weird, but honey, your weirdness makes you awesome" 

Merlin smiled, she had always told him stuff like that, always tried to act all cool and funny with it as well. "Yeah I know, I just don't know anyone of course, I don't know how people act here."

"Well, maybe that doesn't matter, who needs friends anymore?" She said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

They had arrived at the school finally, it was a white and brown building, it look very expensive, and it was, he still couldn't believe his mother sent him here, he told her to just send him to a normal school, but she had wanted the best for him. And this was the best.

"So you're got your books, your backpack, and the rest of your stuff right?" She asked him.

He nodded in response. as he got out of the car she grabbed his arm. "Remember, friends are not a must have, and being weird is amazing, right?"she said.

"Yes" he said to her.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was very short and horrible?? but the next chapter will be longer I promise! Also if anyone would be interested in being a beta for this fic I would live that so much! Because like I'm bad at writing and sometimes I put down the wrong words so yeah.
> 
> Feedback is love, so comment some love?


End file.
